


Trollstuck: JadeRoxy Edition

by planetundersiege



Series: JadeRoxy Week 2k18 [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternia, Alternian life, Alternian words, Cuddling, Cute, F/F, Food, GrubTube, Hemospectrum, JadeRoxy - Freeform, JadeRoxyweek, MATESPRITES, Oneshot, Slice of Life, Speciesswap, Troll Jade, Troll Roxy, Trollstuck, Violet - Freeform, date, olive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: JadeRoxy week day 6: AU.Roxxie Lalond and Jaydee Harley are two very flushed trolls.





	Trollstuck: JadeRoxy Edition

Roxxie Lalond let a sigh as she let one of her gray hands carefully touch her violet colored fins, proof that she was a seadweller. She looked at her nails, they were perfectly manicured, so instead of the usual yellow claws, they were olive. That wasn’t the only olive thing on her though, she also wore olive shoes that matched so well with her black T-shirt and skirt, standard troll fashion.

Why was a seadweller wearing olive of all colors? Well it was quite simple, Roxxie’s matesprit was an oliveblood, an extremely cute one too, with long horns, curly hair and sharp yet pointy buckteeth.

Her name was Jaydee Harley, and she was the most gorgeous olive alive, yellow and gray eyes that caught Roxxie’s attention the first time she saw her.

She wore black, like most trolls, but her nails were also colored, to a violet color. As matesprits, they had happily began to wear each other’s colors, Roxxie was extremely found of all olive things she owned.

Right now she was in her gigantic seadweller hive, it was above land, but her respiteblock was so many stories up, so she instead was in the living room, watching at tv. She had considered going out to the gander precipice, but then she would know they Jaydee can close to the hive. It was much funnier just waiting, the unexpected sound from the dong shouter was always a nice surprise for this finned troll. And the fact that her lusus was out shopping meant some alone time with cuddling, without her lusus barking in every fifth minute asking if the hive temperature was good enough for a lowblood.

  
There was nothing really interesting on the tv, but she had her tablet prepared, fully charged. She had planned the flushed date in great detail, she had already ordered an extra large flavor disc (with the most exclusive highblood reserved toppings, since she in fact was a highblood), it would arrive in maybe fifteen minutes. With the tablet, the couple could watch GrubTube on the tv, all of Jaydee’s favorite GrubTubers of course. And after that, a cheesy romcom with CIRCULAR discs that made everything more HD, Jaydee that was below teal was only allowed to own hexagonal discs, so they always watched at least one movie at Roxxie’s.

Oh how she blushed, gray face turning violet as she thought about the amazing date that soon would begin, she was practically hatched for this.

As she was about to space out, she got a Pringle message from her matesprit.

“TherE IN 5, IT WaS a LonG CommunaL TransportatioN RidE”.

Oh right, those lowblood transportations took way longer, she would be so hungry and thirsty when she got here.

Roxxie went into her meal block and opened her hunger trunk and took out two hydration cylinders, this soda would be so refreshing for her matesprit, she knew it.

She sat and just relaxed, and then she was there.

She jumped up and ran towards the door, and opened it faster than possible for a troll, and then saw her beautiful olive matesprit stand at the door, olive blush on her face. She jumped into her arms before kissing her lips lightly.

“Jaydee it’s been so long, I’ve missed you”, she said as she smiled, while Jaydee carefully stroke Roxxie’s face, particularly her fins.

“Me too, I pity you so much my darling violet”.

Both blushed and Roxxie then closed the door before they walked to the living room, preparing for the date.

“We’re gonna watch all your favorite GrubTubers, and I’ve ordered a flavor disc for us!”.

“With extra grub?”.

Smile and nod.

“Yes, with extra grub, your favorite”.

Their hands got locked together and Jaydee’s head rested on Roxxie’s shoulder, in a weird way so that no horn would stab anything or similar. It was nice, just the two of them, so young and so flushed for each other.

This was going to be the best date yet.


End file.
